


ms. park

by ohyodubs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: possibly a typical bodyguard au.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 88





	ms. park

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't able to edit this. hope you enjoy it tho.

"yah! jeon heejin! this better be important, 'cause i'm running late."

chaewon and heejin were rushing to catch up to the elevators.

'why did they have to put those damn things at the end of these long ass halls.' chaewon thought to herself.

"she's sick."

chaewon halts. heejin catches her breath from all that fast walking. her friend had short legs but she sure knew how to use them.

"what do you mean?"

"hyunjin told me so. she said she hasn't been out a lot then when she checked, she had a fever."

the two young women were standing in the middle of the hall. the employees avert their gazes. they did not want to end up locking eyes with either of the two.

no one would want to mess with the daughters of the big bosses.

"then why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"yah! you were rushing too much!"

chaewon shakes her head in irritation. hyejoo was sick. of course she had to know that immediately.

she rushes out of the building. heejin sighs and catches up to her.

"she still stays there right?"

"yes. i asked hyunjin to stall every time she tried to leave."

'thank god for kim hyunjin.'

"i'm calling off the meeting for today. tell the employees at the 11th floor to take the day off."

"sure and chaewon..."

heejin looks at her best friend.

"good luck."

chaewon needed that. she needed all the luck she could get.

-

"ms. park chaewon." hyejoo bows at the young lady in front of her. chaewon stops her before she could reach 90 degrees.

"you don't have to do that"

"i see you've met hyejoo"

chaewon looks at where the voice came from. it was her father.

"i don't mean to be rude but what is she doing here?"

she hears the low chuckle that comes from her old man.

"ms. hyejoo, would you mind introducing yourself?"

hyejoo shows the father and daughter a small smile.

"not at all sir. hello, i am first class private son hyejoo at your disposal."

the young woman salutes to the duo.

"get acquainted with her chaewon. she will be your bodyguard from now on."

"what?!"

the girl turned her head so fast that hyejoo thought her neck broke.

"father! why?! i don't need a bodyguard!"

"this is my order chaewon. you will have a bodyguard. ms. son here will accompany you from now on."

hyejoo feels a little awkward being involved between the father and daughter's conversation.

"i don't need one!"

"everything is final. i will take my leave now."

chaewon stomps her feet like an angry child. the soldier tilts her head in wonder. was she going to take care of a child?

the young lady glances at her. hyejoo gives her a smile to try and lighten up the mood a little. but she was met with a scowl.

the young miss stomps out of the room in tiny but loud steps.

the private stares at her figure walking away.

'cute.'

-

"here's the key."

chaewon reaches for the key in hyunjin's hand. but the other girl hesitates and takes it back.

"you have to promise me you won't do anything bad to her."

"why would i do that?!"

hyunjin simply stares down at the girl.

"you're scary at times."

"just give me the key dammit."

chaewon snatches the key from hyunjin's grasp.

"she's so gonna kill me when she finds out you're here."

"sucks for you then."

you would expect a businessman's child would be all prim and proper. but right now, the said child is sticking out her tongue in mockery at a soldier.

"i'm leaving."

"yeah go on to your little ms. jeon heejin."

"i'll tell her you called her little."

chaewon watches her friend's retreating figure.

she sighs deeply and takes several breaths of air. 

'you can do this chaewon. it is just her. it's just hyejoo.'

-

"what are you doing?"

"i'm following you, young miss."

chaewon had her first class at the building across campus. her father set up her companion with the same classes. but lucky for hyejoo, she did not need to pass them.

"you don't have to trail behind me. it looks weird."

after saying those words, chaewon feels a presence stand next to her. maybe standing a little too close. hyejoo proceeded to walk beside her.

"stop calling me young miss, it's strange."

"i am sorry you- chaewon."

"it's okay he-"

a loud voice interrupts chaewon's words.

"chaewon! chaewon!"

a girl with another girl trailing behind her approaches the duo.

"stop being so loud heejin. it's so freaking early."

heejin ignores her friend's statement and looks at hyejoo up at down. the young soldier feels a little embarrassed at the pair of eyes looking at her.

"hey stop being weird!"

"so you got one too huh?"

chaewon then notices the presence standing behind her friend.

"who's this?"

"she's hyunjin, my bodyguard."

the girl mentioned almost salutes but heejin stops her.

"hi i'm first class private kim hyunjin. nice to meet you."

she bows instead to show respect to one of the coo’s daughter.

"when will you guys stop doing that?"

heejin and chaewon notice the nods coming from the other two. it seemed like they knew each other. they were from the same rank.

"you know her hyunjin?"

instead of hyunjin answering. hyejoo decides that this is the time for her to introduce herself.

"hello i'm first class private son hyejoo. nice to meet you ms. jeon."

hyejoo was about to bow but hyunjin shouted surprising them.

"2 minutes 'til you're first class ms. heejin. we have to go."

before heejin could protest, the other bodyguard was already dragging her away.

hyejoo looks at her watch and sees that her companion is going to be late too.

"let us go ms. chaewon"

chaewon suffers the same fate her friend does. what she does not expect was her protector's hands clasped onto her own.

'warm.'

-

the bodyguard's quarters were usually empty. the guards hired by the parks and the jeons stayed in the mansions with the family.

chaewon did not actually think that her former companion would stay here. not after everything that has happened. that is why she made hyunjin convince her former bodyguard to stay.

the place was not that messy nor was it the cleanest. if her guess was right, the tenant was in her room fast asleep.

she took a few deep breaths again before entering the room. her thoughts were correct when she saw the girl wrapped inside her blankets like a burrito.

her mouth was slightly open letting out her little snores.

'aisshhh that triangle mouth'

the sleeping soldier looked peaceful. there were only rare times to see her in such state. she was usually so serious and loyal to her job.

chaewon carefully approached the sleeping figure. she tucked loose stray hair behind the girl's ear.

"what's happened to you hyejoo?" chaewon mutters to herself.

-

"hyej-"

the business man's daughter's words got stuck in her throat.

hyejoo, who was in the middle of changing her shirt, was shocked and she quickly put her new clean shirt on.

chaewon stood there holding tightly onto the doorknob. her mouth was slightly agape. you could not really blame her for having such a reaction. her bodyguard was hot.

"ever heard of knocking princess?"

"i-i uhm sorry"

she hears the low chuckle that comes from the soldier. 

chaewon will admit she was looking. hyejoo was in terrific shape but she still saw them. she saw the faint scars and the healing bruises.

"why do you have so many?"

"what? what do you mean?"

hyejoo did not expect what happened. the other girl lifted up her shirt from the back.

"yah! chaewon what are you doing?"

hyejoo hisses at the contact. she knew what chaewon was inspecting.

"w-why? where?'

"i'm a soldier, princess. i've been hurt, i train and i prepare for possible threats. this is normal for me. it's my duty to keep you safe."

the bodyguard takes the hands away from her back and holds onto them instead. she squeezes chaewon's hands in attempt to reassure her.

she cannot blame the girl for worrying. if chaewon was in her position, she would worry every second.

the ceo's daughter started to punch hyejoo's chest. lightly of course. she knew the job was harsh. but she thinks about all those marks on hyejoo's body and she cannot imagine the pain the other girl has been through.

"yah! you idiot! you weren't being careful!"

hyejoo could not help but laugh. it touched her heart that the girl in front of her was concerned about her.

"hey hey, i'm fine now."

she takes chaewon's hands again and wraps it around her neck. she pulls her protectee to an embrace.

"don't cry, i'm okay. we're okay."

chaewon rests her head on hyejoo's chest. she tries to stop the tiny whimpers she is letting out.

"promise me you'll be careful."

"i promise."

they did not pull back. they remained in that position for quite sometime.

two people with lingering feelings trying to tell each other that they will be okay.

-

hyejoo thinks she is still dreaming. only in her dreams would chaewon appear. so when she lazily got up from her bed to drink water, she was sure she was still in her dream world.

so she does what dream hyejoo does. she back hugs the girl in front of the stove who is trying to cook. but why did it feel so real?

chaewon was surprised but she did not attempt get out of the soldier's grasp. it has been a long time.

"so you're finally awake."

what the?

it felt real 'cause it was. she was really here. the girl she has been trying to get out of her head. the girl she is missed so much these past 2 months. it was her. her chaewon.

her arms attempt to slip away but she feels warm hands stop them.

"h-how?'

"i have my ways. a little birdy and her lady love told me you were sick."

'i'm so gonna kill kim hyunjin and her girlfriend jeon heejin.'

before hyejoo finishes her plot against the couple in her head, she feels a punch on her arm.

"aw!"

"you didn't keep your promise."

her promise. she was not able to keep her promises. most of them were to chaewon.

chaewon notices the girl's face fall. she should not have said that. now there was an awkward tension between two former associates.

"sit down. i made chicken soup."

the tension breaks. chaewon tuns around to prepare a bowl of soup and hyejoo sits down in the dining room. the bodyguard was troubled. she was reminded of her failure. her failure to herself. to the parks. and to chaewon. 

"here. eat up."

the bowl of soup looked decent. it was fine considering it was made by a person who does not know about anything in the kitchen.

"is there poison in this?'

"psshhh... no, go on and eat."

it was actually chaewon's 3rd attempt. she was just lucky hyejoo did not wake up earlier. those youtube videos make it look so freaking easy but it really is not.

silence fell in the room. all that was heard was hyejoo's spoon clashing with the bowl while trying to sip her soup.

"if you're here to ask me to leave the quarters. i was actually going to but every time i do, hyunjin weirdly gets into some trouble."

"no. i'm not here for that."

"why are you here then?"

"i'm here to take care of you."

for the time they have known each, it has always been hyejoo taking care of her. but who is taking care of hyejoo?

-

"chaewon!"

she heard gunshots. there were loud groans and thuds. chaewon was terrified. she was trembling thinking about what is happening on the other side of the door.

she closes her eyes. she did not want to any see any of it. she covered her ears 'cause she didn't want to hear it either.

someone touched her. chaewon jumped from the contact. but the touch it was soft and warm.

"hey, you can open your eyes now. you are safe. i got you."

it was hyejoo. thank god it was hyejoo. chaewon did not know what to do when she was suddenly grabbed by people she did not know.

she has been put in this room since she was abducted earlier. since she ran off.

"i'm sorry... i'm so sorry.'

hyejoo embraces the girl. thank god chaewon was safe. she would not know what to do if she was not. 

"it's okay. you are okay. we're okay."

"i-i shouldn't have gone i-i'm so sorry."

the soldier stops her emotions from taking over. chaewon needed her right now. it was not the time to cry.

"you're safe now princess. i'm not letting you walk away again."

the hold on her suit tightens. hyejoo really tries to not let any tears fall. this was her fault. chaewon was hurt because of her.

"I’m so sorry hyejoo... i-i love you."

those words.

the reason they were in this position. 

chaewon does not notice the words that slipped out. but hyejoo does.

she always does. but she does not respond. she hugs the girl tighter trying to convey her feelings through the embrace. 'cause hyejoo could never say it back. she cannot.

'i'm sorry. but we can't.'

the memory of chaewon walking away is ingrained in the back of her head. the look on her face when hyejoo said no. the evident pain in her eyes when hyejoo lied to her. when hyejoo said she did not feel the same.

a stray tear falls and rolls down the private's left cheek.

-

"i know you technically own this place but hogging my nintendo isn't really nice."

"sucks for you then."

hyejoo could not stop a tiny grin from showing.

moments ago, this tiny lady was trying not to burn her kitchen down. now she was sprawled on her couch playing videogames.

'still the same i see.'

"sit down idiot. you're supposed to rest."

before chaewon could stand up from her position, the former bodyguard was already lifting her legs up and sitting on the spot where her legs used to be. hyejoo places her former boss' feet right on her lap.

"continue. i'm okay."

how the heck was the princess so obedient towards the other girl? chaewon lets the soldier get comfortable. she tries to hide the blush on her face with the nintendo.

she isn't really subtle 'cause a large smile was plastered on the sick girl's face. the sight of the company heir in her formal wear sprawled on her couch being all cute and red amuses the soldier.

she turns on the tv and feels chaewon's legs start to loosen up from tension under her hands. it was all so domestic really.

it was like the old times.

-

"no i am not putting that on."

"c'mon hyejoo. please please please."

"a no is a no princess."

chaewon huffs and walks to her bed a little too loudly. the girl was sulking, 

'c'mon hyejoo. you are a strong girl. it's not that big of a deal.' the soldier thought to herself.

"hmph."

'she's doing this on purpose.'

the ceo's daughter was pouting now. she turned her back on the bodyguard.

unknowingly to hyejoo, the girl was smirking from ear to ear. she knew that the other girl would give in already in 3...2...1.

"fine. give me the suit."

chaewon's face took a whole 360 degree turn and grinned so big while handing the bodyguard the suit pushing her into the walk-in closet.

the young miss was waiting patiently on her bed when a knock was suddenly heard.

"come in."

"chaewon, dear a guest is here for you."

it was her father and he was smiling. no. not now.

"mr. lee is here."

no.

just before chaewon could ask her father to leave and make the guest go to, the door to the closet opened.

there was hyejoo in all her glory. in a black pantsuit with her hair down and a pair of louboutin's on. wow. 

"you look beautiful hyejoo."

chaewon could not take her eyes off of her. it was true. she looked really gorgeous.

"thank yo-"

"i agree ms. son. you look lovely."

hyejoo was immediately caught off guard at the sight of her boss. she bows as quickly as she realized he was there.

"good afternoon mr. park and thank you."

"good afternoon too. i'm glad that you are here. we need to talk."

no. chaewon did not want any of this to happen. not right now.

"come down you two. we have a special guest."

hyejoo goes into bodyguard mode. chaewon's least favorite side of hers.

"we have to go down chae."

arms were extended out to her. hands waiting for hers to intertwine with them. a connection chaewon really wants but has to let go of.

a young man just about her age was waiting down the stairs right next to her father. he was charming and all. but he was not what she wants. he was not hyejoo.

just as they reached the end of the staircase, mr. lee takes her free hand and gives it a kiss.

"nice to see you again ms. park."

the young business major feels hands escape from her grasp. hands that she did not want to stray away from hers.

the bodyguard stands stiff and looks down at the ground. hyejoo realizes what makes the guest so special. she contains her emotions. the job comes first.

chaewon takes her hands away from the man's hold.

"good to see you too."

she utters those words through a fake smile.

"mark has asked my permission to take you out for today. i figured that it would be a great way for the both of you to get to know each other better. to get acquainted."

chaewon knows her father's intentions. he just wanted to help. it was not really a good sight to see your daughter so down. so he proposes an idea that he thinks would be good for his daughter.

but he did it at the wrong time. because she was going to try again today. she was not dense. hyejoo looks at her like she is the only thing in the world. the same way she looks at the bodyguard. it was what the suit was for. they were gonna go out.

because if there something chaewon is not, it is a quitter. she is not giving up on hyejoo that easily.

"hyejoo, we need to talk about something."

the young soldier follows her boss to the other room leaving the two other occupants.

"i was going to ask for your permission too of course. we won't go anywhere if you don't want to chaewon."

"it's fine mark."

"is there something wrong?'

chaewon must have been too obvious at being interested at what conversation is being held at the other room. she does not answer mark's question until she saw the two figures return.

"i'm all good."

"mr. lee, i need to talk to you too for just a second. ms. son, you can take chaewon to mr. lee's car now. take care hun and excuse us."

the young miss does not even bat an eye at the door to the other room closing. she was too focused on hyejoo's face. the guard looked strange. like her old self two years ago.

the car door opens for her but she does not enter.

"get in young miss."

"no."

"ms. park, your father asked me to assist to the car so please get in."

the soldier was not looking at her.

"look at me hyejoo. it is just me. it's chaewon."

she puts her hands on the other girl's cheeks and tilts her head to look down at her.

"ms. park..."

"hyejoo... drop the names please."

hyejoo takes the hands off her face. instead of the usual, this time she does not hold onto them but she lets go.

"today is my last day ms. park. i am ordered to return when i am called. your father said that my company wouldn't be necessary anymore."

chaewon knew. her father had told her prior. at the time, she thought it would be best for her and hyejoo. but recently she was having her doubts.

but chaewon did not have it in her to tell her to stay.

"i will wait for future orders young miss. right now i will take my leave and stay at the quarters. i am one call away to you though chaewon."

she finally calls her chaewon again but possibly for the last time. 

what surprises the business major is the kiss on the cheek she receives. 

"so please ms. park. get in the car."

so chaewon gets in the car. 

"i hope good luck to you and mr. lee."

hyejoo tries to not make the bitterness evident in her voice. she was trained to do that but it was still hard to suppress.

she turns her back to walk away but i a hand holds onto her wrist stopping her.

"hyejoo..."

'stay.'

"take care of yourself."

the bodyguard nods.

"you too princess.'

this time it was chaewon who watches hyejoo walk away. would she save her?

-

"it's not funny."

hyejoo is serious. she is so serious right now.

"give me back the remote."

the supposedly daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country was now sticking her tongue out the soldier. all because she was finally bored of playing games and now she is pestering hyejoo.

"nope. you're just gonna continue watching that boring documentary."

"i was enjoying that!"

"watching how computers are made isn't really the most fun thing in the world hyejoo."

if her body were not that tired, hyejoo would have already had the remote back in her hands. but truthfully, she has been through more pain before and maybe watching the other girl be playful was amusing her.

"give it back."

chaewon moved right in front of the other girl. she raised her hand with the remote in her grasps.

"reach for it then."

'this isn't really how you treat a sick person.'

well, the soldier's really got no choice. the princess can be a bit troublesome when she is bored.

so hyejoo stands up and reaches for the remote with ease. and maybe she stands a little to close 'cause right now she can feel soft breathing by her chin. she looks down and sees that chaewon was already looking at her.

she stares at her face. it has been so long since she is seen chaewon. 2 months. hyejoo has been thinking about her nonstop for 2 straight months. but she told herself that chaewon was happy now. hyunjin told her a month ago that she was still seeing that mr. lee guy.

in the little time hyejoo gets, she scans the girl's face. her eyes, her nose and... her lips. she fails to see chaewon looking back at her with the same intensity.

the ceo's daughter trails her eyes down hyejoo's face trying to catch up on what might have change. but nothing did. she was still her. she was still her hyejoo.

two heads unconsciously leaning in. two people with the same feelings. they just did not know yet.

maybe it was because she was sick that made her not clearly think but she really wants to kiss chaewon right now. then hyejoo takes the leap of faith and closes the gap.

chaewon's hand that was holding the remote loosens and the device falls with a thud. then it is replaced by fingers locking onto her own and bringing their hands down.

she is waited for this. she reached the point where she was about to accept it. but this time her protector finally took the chance.

chaewon pulls hyejoo closer by grabbing onto her neck. hands intertwined and lips dancing together. 

hyejoo pulls away.

"i-i didn't mean to -"

chaewon immediately stops her.

"no. it's okay hyejoo. it is alright. i promise."

"but you and mr. lee... i'm sorry i wasn't thinki-"

"hyejoo."

the stern voice stopped the soldier from continuing her words.

"there is no me and mark. it's okay."

"there isn't."

the soldier smiles and chaewon believes that she is the most beautiful person she is ever saw.

"but there can be a me and you hye."

"no ms. park we can't."

the private tries to back away but again a hold on her wrist stops her. this time chaewon does what she should've down before.

she kisses hyejoo again. the bodyguard was surprised but she melts into it. she holds onto chaewon's waist and the latter wraps her arms around her neck.

after what felt like a long time, they pull away.

hyejoo rests their foreheads together. she thinks about how much she is dreamt of this moment. realization hits her that the only restraint to this was her. her insecurities that chaewon did not deserve anyone like her. but here was the other right now, looking at her with eyes full of love.

the soldier wants to believe that maybe she deserves it too.

"we can. there was never any rule that said we cannot. it is all in your head. i love you hyejoo. please come home."

"i love you too."

"i'm coming home. i promise."

chaewon's smile is the most beautiful sight in the world. hyejoo can confirm this.

she decides to finally let go of her doubts. she feels home with chaewon and she does not want to stop feeling like that ever.

-

**Author's Note:**

> @wannieaegyo on twitter


End file.
